


A Horse is a Horse

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!, Mr. Ed
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's looking to buy a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horse is a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Author's comments: Amanda's challenge: Write a cross over story with Emergency/Mr. Ed. Originally posted to Johnny's Green Pen - 03/19/2002.

Johnny walked down the wide isle of the barn hoping that his search for just the right horse would be over. He had gone through so many ranches and breeders that he thought his head would explode. All he wanted was a nice quarter horse. A sturdy, dependable animal.

"Hey buddy."

He turned his head, looking one way, then another. No one was around him. As he stepped forward, the voice called out to him.

"Wait! Don't go!"

His head snapped around. The only thing he saw were the heads of several horses bobbing over their stall doors. One horse in particular caught his eye. A palomino. Shiny as a copper penny, white mane hanging down over intelligent brown eyes.

"Nah. Horses can't talk."

"And why in the heck not? You talk and you don't look all that intelligent."

Johnny's mouth dropped open. No. No way! The horse...insulted him!

"Now you just wait a cotton pickin' minute! Whaddya' mean I don't look intelligent?!"

Johnny stopped in mid-rant as a woman walked past him giving him a weird look.

"Uh hi. Just talking to the horse...you know...making friends."

The woman walked faster in the opposite direction.

Johnny heard a whickering snicker come from the horse. Pointing a finger at the horse he grit his teeth.

"Look ya' dumb horse, knock it off!"

"My name is Ed, not horse. You can call me, Mr. Ed."

"I'm not going to call you anything."

Johnny rubbed at a knot on the back of his head.

"Man, I must've landed harder than I thought I did."

He took a step forward again, but stopped as the horse called out to him in a pleading voice.

"Please, don't leave me! Wilbur left me and if you don't buy me, they'll sell me to a glue factory! I don't want to be the paste that hangs kids posters on the wall!"

Johnny turned again to the horse.

"Now why would anyone want to kill a nice looking horse like you? Someone will buy ya'."

"No they won't. Look."

The horse opened it's mouth wide, giving Johnny a good look at his teeth. Johnny stared at the horse in amazement.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The horse closed it's mouth and shook his head sadly back and forth.

"No, it's not a joke. I'm thirty-three. I can talk like a human and I age just like you do. People think I'm on my last leg because of my teeth when really I'm just a baby."

"A baby?"

"Okay...I'm in my prime, does that sound better?"

"Kind of."

"Please...uh...what did you say your name was?"

Johnny crossed his arms.

"I didn't."

The horse stared sadly at him. Sighing, Johnny gave in.

"My name's John. John Gage."

He swore the horse started smiling.

"Nice to meet you Johnny. You can call me Ed."

For some reason Johnny smiled back at the horse. He knew he was about to make the biggest bonehead mistake of his life, but something deep inside of him said he had to do it. That and the fact that he couldn't wait to show him to Roy.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

The horse sighed, his voice was sarcastic.

"Like I had a choice."

Smiling, Johnny walked out of the barn and up to the owner of the farm. It looked like he was about to own a very unusual horse to say the least.

END


End file.
